1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to framing projectors and is specifically directed to a framing projector adapted for outdoor use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Framing projectors are well known. Typically, they are lighting fixtures used in stage productions for framing a specific object or area on a stage or for projecting an image on a flat surface behind the stage, such as a skyline or the like to provide a backdrop for a stage play. Such projectors have been almost exclusively limited to indoor use. This is primarily because these projectors are designed to permit heated air created by the lamp to escape from the housing of the projector, which, while desirable, permits the external elements into the housing, possibly damaging the projector components and potentially creating an electrical shortage if the projector were used for extended period of times in uncontrolled conditions such as exterior applications.
However, it remains desirable to use framing type projectors in external environments to, for example, project a specific image on the exterior surface of the building or a billboard or the like or to frame an object to be illuminated without spillover of light to undesired areas. Use of a framing projector eliminates light trespass by precisely controlling the cut out and shape of the light pattern to eliminate light or glare in unwanted areas. Rooftops, flags or details around windows could be illuminated without undesirable spill. Entrances, statues or sidewalks could be illuminated without glare on pedestrians or motorists or other objects. Sculptures, statues, tables or showroom merchandise could be illuminated by projecting precise outlines of the object as seen from the proper location.
Such a projector would provide good illumination of other normally inaccessible areas such as hazardous areas, high temperature areas, smoke stacks or other distant objects. However, framing projectors of the prior art must be mounted in a controlled environmental setting, precluding such uses. Therefore, there remains a need for a framing projector adapted for external installation and use.